The invention relates to a discharge apparatus for media, particularly for media, whose solvents or constituents are in part or totally volatile to slightly volatile, e.g. have a tendency to evaporate, dry out, etc. Such discharge apparatuses appropriately have a discharge actuation mechanism, which in the case of flowable, e.g. liquid media can be a pump, or a medium reservoir charged by a propellant or the like, etc. As in the case of a pump, the medium reservoir can directly form the pressure or pump chamber, which is or is not refillable by aftersuction or the like, so that it e.g. contains the complete supply of a medium for the discharge apparatus and can optionally be emptied with a single actuation process. The discharge apparatus can include the pressure chamber or medium reservoir or can be provided for subsequent fixing thereto, so that it only forms a discharge head with a medium inlet and a medium outlet.
In order to attain long, use-free storage periods for the discharge apparatus without any risk of the medium volatilizing, being contaminated from the outside by germs, dirt, etc., or by undergoing changes to its characteristics through the penetration of air or the like, it is possible to provide various closures which hermetically seal against pressure higher than atmospheric pressure, e.g. using closure membranes to be perforated or torn, valves to be opened by the discharge pressure of the medium, closure mandrels to be inserted in the medium outlet, etc., such closures either being reclosable by an inherent resiliency or can only be transferred from the closed into the open position, in which they are then secured by a holding force, without it being possible to return to the closed position without a functionally disturbing action in the discharge apparatus.